Hollowfication
by perkisaur
Summary: Tatsuki is abducted and taken to Hueco Mundo, and persuaded to join Aizen's army. Will she accept? Is there anything her caretaker Grimmjow can do to persuade her?
1. Chapter 1

Heyyy. Its been a long heckin Hiatus. I found a load of old fanfics I had half written and was inspired to carry them on. I'm not sure if people still read these but ho hum.

For reference. I am saying that Tatsuki was taken straight after Ulquiorra and Yammy arrive on the scene, but she has no recollection of that. or something like that. Orihime hasn't been taken yet. There's a lot of plot holes haha. Also I can barely remember anything about bleach.

* * *

She paced around the room she had been left in, taking everything into her memory. She traced her fingers over the walls and furniture that was scattered about the room. Everything felt chalky and cold, like it was made from old stone. The drawers were all empty, the bed was hard with thin starchy sheets wrapped tightly around it. There was a window with three thick bars blocking the view and preventing escape. A chilled breeze swept over her bare arms and she rubbed them absentmindedly.

The door to her room clicked open and she turned and faced the man that brought her here.

"Lord Aizen wishes to see you"

She rolled her eyes and walked over to the man, long strides carrying her quickly.

"Is he finally going to explain what's going on?"

Ulquiorra didn't say anything, but lead her out of her cell and towards the central hall. They had walked quickly and she had asked no questions, when he had expected her to do so. She puzzled him somewhat .

He pushed the doors of the hall open, and all eyes fell on the girl. Either she ignored it, or it didn't bother her at all, and she strode confidently up to the quartz throne upon which Aizen lounged.

"Miss Arisawa" he greeted warmly

"Tatsuki." she corrected, folding her arms.

"Tatsuki," he smiled, 'I suppose you're wondering why I've bought you here"

"Correct" she replied curtly, unimpressed with how her time was being wasted.

" I am Aizen Sosuke, and this," he gestured to the hundreds of people staring down at her. They had holes and mask and smirks and scowls, "is my Arrancar army. You may call me Lord Aizen"

She scoffed at his royal attitude but remained quiet, eyes scanning her audience. What was an arrancar? Why did all these guys have holes in them? They looked like the holes hollows have.

"Do you have any idea why i've brought you here?"

"It probably has something to do with Ichigo right? It always does."

"how perceptive-howev"

She cut him off, hands on her hips and eyebrows shooting down. "Listen, if he's done something to upset you, I'm nothing to do with him anymore so I can't solve your problems for you. You'll have to take it up with him yourself"

She heard some sniggering from around her. Aizen chuckled.

"Oh no miss Arisawa, It's nothing like that." His chocolate gaze bore down on her, and she shifted her weight onto her other leg, keeping her suspicious eyes on his.

"Oh?" she asked, uninterested, inspecting her fingernails.

"In fact, it's really you i'm after."

She blinked in surprise, looking up. That had caught her attention.

"Me?"

He smiled. He was handsome, and his smile was warm and welcoming, but tatsuki was wary of him.

"You have a reputation of a very skilled fighter, a martial arts master, and I can sense a hidden potential within you. I'd like to help you realise your true strength"

Tatsuki flushed slightly, surprised she was actually getting recognition for all her hard work.

"We'd like you to join our cause, and fight alongside us. I can make you stronger than you could possibly imagine. Strong enough to make Kurosaki Ichigo acknowledge you again."

That struck a nerve. How did he know about that? How did he know about Ichigo's strength? Why was he offering her this, and not someone already strong, like ichigo? She frowned, running a hand through her hair with a heavy sigh.

"You're not on ichigo's side, are you? In whatever this is that you're doing…you're against him?"

His smile didn't falter.

"I though you and Kurosaki Ichigo were no longer associated."

"We're not." She scowled.

"Then it shouldn't be too difficult a decision."

Her steely gaze met his. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"Of course, I don't expect you to answer right away. You should have plenty of time to think this over. However, I do not permit you to leave until you have made a decision."

His eyes bore into hers, and suddenly she felt faint, like all the air had been sucked out of her lungs. But as soon as she had felt it, it was gone, and his eyes were back to warm chocolate. She swallowed and regained her composure, nodding quickly. She turned and walked out of the room, Ulquiorra following her. Aizen waved his hand and the rest of the Arrancar dispersed.

"What are you thinking?"

Aizen turned to Gin, who was smiling his signature fox grin.

"You want her to join our side? Her fighting skills are poor, an academy Shinigami could knock her our easily. She is insignificant in this place. Any Reiatsu abilities she has have only been passed to her through Kurosaki."

"Yes, Gin, physically she is nothing. But emotionally, to Kurosaki, she could be everything. And to Inoue Orihime too, when we bring her here. Arisawa Tatsuki will either join us as an arrancar and play a pivotal role in defeating those she feels betrayed by, or…"

"or?"

"Or we kill her in front of him"

Ulquiorra escorted her back to her room, although she was the one leading the way.

"You don't have to follow me, you know, I can find my own way back"

"It would not be wise to leave you unattended, You are Lord Aizen's guest."

She rolled her eyes and continued walking, her back straight and head held high.

Suddenly there was a very tall man in front of her, like her had appeared form nowhere. He leaned down and leered at her, all of his teeth showing and his one eye was wide.

"So you're the new pet"

Tatsuki stopped and folded her arms, raising one eyebrow.

"What's it to you, cyclops?"

Ulquiorra arrived behind tatsuki and put his hands in his pockets. Nnoitra threw his head back and cackled.

"Look at that attitude, Ulquiorra!" he laughed again and leaned down even closer to her. She didn't flinch or move , though her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"I can't wait for her to break"

She laughed a harsh kind of laugh, with no humour in it, and pushed past him.

"Your breath stinks of dick, by the way" she called over her shoulder.

The two Espada watched her leave, and Nnoitra grinned at Ulquiorra.

"Things just got interesting around here."


	2. Chapter 2

"Come in."

Grimmjow entered, bowing low in front of Aizen.

"You wanted to see me, Lord Aizen"

"How is your arm?"

Grimmjow visibly bristled, still pissed at Tousen's punishment, but he made no answer. Aizen smiled, watching closely.

"I have a task for you grimmjow, which if completed successfully will clear you of your bad behaviour and put you back in my good books. Possibly even regain you rank of Espada." he adjusted his position, leaning on his other elbow as Grimmjow looked on suspiciously. Aizen's condescending tone made grimmjow want to snarl, but he composed himself.

"You are aware of Tatsuki Arisawa, our new guest?"

Grimmjow nodded, sticking his hand in his pocket. He remembered that pissy attitude and that pair of legs.

"I would like for you to become her caretaker. Take her her meals and prevent any serious harm from coming to her. I want you to convince her of Kurosaki Ichigo's indifference to her, and persuade her to join our cause. She desires strength, and you must convince her that this is only possible through us. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly" he growled, before stalking out of the room, mischief burning in his eyes.

Although pissed at the responsibility he was given, he was looking forward to torturing the poor girl, even if it did eat into his training time. The chance to regain his espada rank was something he was not going to pass up. He was confident in his manipulation abilities. Fear was a great motivator, after all. His first task was to give her the uniform , and her first meal. He arrived outside her room. The lower arrancar was there with the food cart waiting, and they bowed quickly to him. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and pushed the door open without knocking. He was surprised to see her doing one handed push ups. He much would have preferred to see a sobbing pile of woman he could have intimidated. She stood up at his arrival, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

"I didn't realised just anyone could walk in here" she said, hands on hips.

"I'm not just anyone," he threw the uniform at her, and she caught it one handed, shooting a look at him.

"Put it on"

"Why?"

"Cause I fucking told you to, that's why."

She raised her eyebrows, looking him up and down. Who was this clown to give her orders?

He leaned against the wall, one hand deep in his pocket. His look was indifferent, but she suspected he had a short temper. Her mother had always told her that a long chin meant a short temper.

She inspected the outfit in her hands. It was white with black motifs, like what her intruder was wearing. The fabric was stiff. She understood why they wanted her to wear it-to make her feel like one of them. To her though, it was just practical. The only clothes she had were the ones she was currently wearing.

"Are you going to leave whilst I change, blue?" she asked dryly, one eyebrow raised.

"No."

She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it, turning and walking to the bathroom. Grimmjow watched her leave, almost sorry that the hakama would replace that school skirt. Her legs were good. He waited until he could hear her undressing.

"So is it your shitty attitude that made Kurosaki ditch you? Or was it because you're weak as shit?" he called, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. He loved fucking shit up. She stormed out of the bathroom, half dressed in the hakama and her bra.

"Sorry, would you care to repeat that? I have a hard time understanding bullshit" she stood inches away from him, hands on hips, leaning into his face. He laughed, he liked her sass.

" I said. You're. Weak."

Her hand was on his collar, pulling him down to her eye level. He only laughed more.

" I am not weak" her voice low.

"Sure you are. You're just a human. And i'm sure you're pretty average in human terms too, but, in this game, you are nothing. You get that Kurosaki isn't human anymore, he's a death god now. Do you think you can compete with that? Really?"

" I taught that bastard everything he knows"

Grimmjow easily removed her hand from his collar, twisting it into a painful position. She struggled, but she didn't flinch or cry out in pain.

"Well, he's obviously picked up some tricks from some less _shit_ people, otherwise he'd still be at your level." He smirked, loving that expression on her face; hatred and hurt.

"It hurts doesn't it. You taught him and then he surpassed you, and you're no longer useful to him. That's why he's left you. Why would he want to keep you around?"

He twisted her arm even more, and leaned in close to her face. Her eyes were wide, teeth bared. "Do you keep a pet once its dead?" he said lowly, almost seductively.

His words cut deeply, but what he was saying wasn't knew to her. She'd had these thoughts playing over and over in her head like a broken record for weeks. She hadn't been able to shake them. And he were a stranger, telling it to her like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Pain burned through her arm, and her eyes never left his.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Me." She spat through gritted teeth.

He chuckled, throwing her to the floor. She sat up, rubbing her wrist. Her eyes were full of venom.

"Aizen could make you strong," he said casually, inspecting his fingernails. She said nothing, looking away for a second.

"Don't you want to know how strong?"

Before she could answer, he increased his reiatsu, engulfing her with it. She gasped, the air being squeezed out of her lungs from the heavy pressure. She fell to the ground, supporting herself with one arm. He increased it as he walked towards her. She was choking now, and her face was turning white. Grimmjow laughed that she still managed to scowl at him. He crouched in front of her, grabbing her chin to make her look up at him. He inspected her, looking down his nose at her. She had lasted longer under this pressure than he had expected.

He released her chin, and his reiatsu, and she collapsed onto the floor. She pulled in heavy breaths, and coughs shuddered through her body. Her arms shook to support her weight, and she struggled to look up at him.

"Strong enough to make him regret it."

Grimmjow turned and left, closing the door with a smirk. When he was gone, she let herself fall to the cold floor, and fell into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Heyo! Thanks for my 2 reviews! Please do review it spurs me to carry on- and also please point out any plot mistakes! I only just realised that Grimmjow never actually says his name in the previous chapters so LETS JUST SAY THAT HAPPENED OFF SCREEN.

* * *

Tatsuki sat on the floor of her room, leaning against the cold wall. Her breathing had almost returned to normal, but her chest and throat still burned with every breath she took. Her whole body felt weak, sapped of any energy she had. She was blown away at Grimmjow's power - how he could reduce her to nothing without even laying a hand on her. She frowned, leaning her chin on her folded arms across her knees. She was envious of that power, and wanted it for herself. Aizen could make that happen-but at what cost? She closed her eyes and sighed heavily. She knew this was not the right side-could feel it in her bones. Whatever these people were, they were not what Ichigo was. Or Orihime. Or Chad. Even Ishida. Did that mean it was the wrong side?

She never thought she could be capable of betraying her friends, but that was before. Before things had become so complicated and secretive. Before Rukia Kuchiki.

Tatsuki felt a growl at the back of her throat. Rukia. She had come and ruined everything. Since her arrival, everything had had changed, Orihime had changed. Tatsuki hated herself, for she could not help but think they had both changed for the better, yet it was not her that had done this. Her, that had spent so long protecting them and raising them up to be the strong people they were now. Repaid with what? Nothing? She scowled at her hands, still shaking from earlier. She cursed her weakness and cursed Rukia Kuchiki for making her realise it. Her festering jealousy sickened her, and she wanted nothing more than to get rid of it. Yet no matter how hard she tried one image kept surfacing. Ichigo's face When Rukia came back, the way it lit up when he saw her. _He used to look at me like that._

She thought on Grimmjow's words and the demonstration of his power. She wanted to be stronger. He was right, she did want Ichigo to regret. Regret not including her, not acknowledging her. But how could she accept such a strength. Despite her bitterness, she was loyal to her friendships, wasn't she? What was the point of strength, if not to protect people with it?

Some hours later, Grimmjow pushed the door of her room open. She was still on the floor, leaning against the wall. A servant came, wheeling a trolley, and placed a plate and a glass of water on the table, left quickly, bowing low to Grimmjow as they left. Grimmjow remained.

"eat."

Tatsuki didn't move. She didn't want to show Grimmjow that she could barely stand.

"What is it?"

"I don't fucking know, but it's got everything you need to keep you sustained. I don't give a shit if you like it, just eat it. That's an order."

"An order?" she drawled, "I thought I was a guest?"

In an instant, he was upon her, grabbing her by the throat and pulling her up off the floor, slamming her into the wall. Her eyes widened, but she made no cry of pain. He wasn't choking her, just pressing hard enough to make her squirm a bit. She had too much confidence, too much belief in her own strength. He had to break her, so Aizen could rebuild her how he liked.

"You think too highly of yourself, woman." He snarled, inches away from her face, "You're pathetic. You should count yourself lucky Aizen is even lowering his gaze to your level."

She smirked, though she struggled against his grip, her fingers clawing at his.

"I wonder why Aizen is even casting his gaze to me-perhaps you're the ones who are thinking too highly of themselves if he needs a human girl to fight in his Arrancar army" she said bitterly.

He blinked, surprise crossing his features for a second, before it was replaced by his manic grin. Her eyes met his, and they were full of defiance. He knew this wouldn't be as easy as he thought.

He leaned in closer, and for a second tatsuki thought he was going to kiss her. Grimmjow could feel her pulse quicken under his fingers. Her fist flew out and punched him in the stomach, and he made no move to avoid it. Her fist connected with him, and she felt her bones shatter upon impact. She glanced up at grimmjow in shock.

He left go of her throat, standing back. His abdomen had some blood on. It was hers.

She raised her hand and it was bloody and mangled. She winced, trying to move the fingers.

"Fuck."

Grimmjow laughed a harsh laugh.

"Now who's thinking too highly of themselves?"

Grimmjow walked away from her, and tatsuki wanted nothing more than to chase him down and make him bleed. But she wasn't stupid. She stayed put, willing her gaze to make him set on fire or something.

He opened the door, and stood in the doorway, "There's no way someone like you could ever hurt someone like me"

He closed the door and she was left alone in the room with her bleeding hand. The pain burned up her arm, but she felt comforted by it. She closed her eyes, but couldn't deny the feeling rising in her chest. The thrill of a challenge. She was always one to meet a challenge.

"Not yet, Grimmjow, not yet."


	4. Chapter 4

wahoo! I'm trying to keep uploading ASAP and just keep this story going because if i stop I'll never finish it. And I tried to do a longer chapter for you guys!

I put Szayel in. but cant remember what his character is like AT ALL so sorry if thats wrong. Enjoy!

* * *

There was a knock on the door, and the server came in. Tatsuki glanced up from her plate of cold mush she had been eating- and eating with difficulty since she had smashed up her right hand.

The arrancar bowed low before her, and tatsuki furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Miss Arisawa, I have been instructed to take you to Lord Szayelaporro to fix your hand"

She glanced at her hand, which she had bandaged with strips she had ripped off the bottom of her hakama. It was still bleeding.

"Who is Szayelaporro?"

"He is the Octavia Espada, and a master scientist. Lord Grimmjow ordered me to escort you there."

"Alright" she nodded, standing.

She followed the arrancar through the winding white corridors, never seeing anyone else. This server seemed to show her some level of respect, so she decided to use this to her advantage to learn some information on her whereabouts.

"What's Espada?"

"The Espada are Lord Aizen's top 10 strongest Arrancar." She squeaked. Tatsuki thought for a moment.

"Is Grimmjow an Espada?"

The server looked anxious for a second, and replied quietly, " Lord Grimmjow was the Sexta Espada until before your arrival, but after disobeying Aizen's orders, he was punished by being stripped of his rank and having his arm incinerated."

Tatsuki 'mmmed' in interest, observing the server's white bone looking hemet. Why did everyone have these weird masks? Was it part of the uniform? If that was the case then why hadn't she been given one when she had been given the clothes?

"We are here now, my lady"

Tatsuki grimmaced at the name, but said nothing. The door opened and she stepped inside.

The room was vast, but still the stark whiteness as the rest of the building. A tall, slim man approached her with pink hair and honey coloured eyes. He smiled widely at her, and she felt a shiver go through her. She immediately didn't feel safe. Put her in a room with an angry Grimmjow any day.

"Ah, how nice to finally meet you, Miss Arisawa". He took her unbroken hand and kissed it, his eyes staying on hers the whole time. Tatsuki swallowed, taking her hand back quickly. He watched her for a moment before he continued talking.

"My my, here for two days and already you've been fighting. You'll fit in well here."

He gestured for her to sit on the bench, and she did, as he went over to his counters, searching for something.

"How are you finding it here in Las Noches? I hope Grimmjow has been kind to you, he can have the most awful temper. I suppose thats how you got into your little scrap" He picked up a vial, inspected it, and then set it down, "He has a lot of pent up aggression over Kurosaki Ichigo you know"

Tatsuki blinked, "He knows Ichigo?"

Szayel turned, pushing up his glasses, "Why of course. That's how Grimmjow got that nasty scar across his chest. That was from your friend. And then the subsequent loss of arm, I suppose." He went back to rummaging on his counter, before he found was he was looking for-a vial of bright green liquid.

"Here we are" He inserted a needle into the liquid and filled it, tapping the end of it.

"Hold still" he said, and he took her mangled hand, and turned it over, inspecting it.

"Humans are so fragile. So many bones to break" He injected her hand with the liquid, and fingers cracked back into position. She yelped in pain and surprise, but it was gone quickly . She looked at her hand and it was fixed, the bandages slipping off her fingers as she flexed them.

"Wow" she smiled at him, but his uninterested expression quickly erased it.

"Remember for your next spat that an Espada's Hierro is a hard thing to break"

"Hierro?"

"It's a defence. Steel hard skin." His voice was bored now, almost aggressive. Tatsuki picked up the signals that it was time to go.

"Thanks a lot, for my hand" she said and bowed quickly before leaving.

Aizen sat at the head of the table, his Espada sat around him. He told them of his plans for Soul Society and for dealing with Ichigo Kurosaki when the time came. Grimmjow scowled into the darkness. He had been invited to the meeting, even though he was no longer an Espada. Luppi sat in his place, smirking over at him from time to time. Grimmjow had not been given a seat, and leaned against the wall instead. Grimmjow sneered at the humiliation. Surely losing his arm had been punishment enough.

"And how is our guest fairing Grimmjow?"

He stood straight at Aizen's voice.

"She is stubborn. She wants to get stronger, and I believe she would have already accepted, if it weren't for Kurosaki. Give me time and I will persuade her."

"I heard she had to visit Szayelaporro about her hand"

"Yes I had a very pleasant time with her. You know how I love humans…" Szayel quipped sarcastically.

"…Like I said, she is stubborn."

"Very well, you have one month until I move onto Phase 2 of my plan. If she has not been convinced by then, we will dispose of her."

Tatsuki had been feeling much better since her visit to the octavia espada. That injection seemed to have cured all her injuries, not just her hand. The bruising around her neck had gone and her energy felt up. This was good. She continued to eat the rest of the food. It was cold and mushy, like mashed potato, and it had a chemically bitter after taste. But sustenance was sustenance. Anything that would help her stay in good condition was welcome to her. She continued her training, push ups and sit ups, sparring with an invisible partner, anything to keep her occupied.

The hours had passed and she had worked up a decent sweat, her muscles beginning to ache.

Grimmjow entered her room, and the empty plate was replaced with a new one, heaped high with the pale mush. Either Tatsuki didn't hear them enter or she ignored it. Grimmjow watched her fight for a moment. She had good form. If she had the power behind her, she would be deadly, Although he suspected she only fought to the rulebook, never throwing in any dirty moves. She had never had to fight to survive, like he had.

He came up behind her, and she twisted, aiming the kick at his neck. He blocked instinctively. She twisted around, and this time a fist was in his face. They sparred for a while. Him easily blocking everything she was throwing at him one handed. She growled in frustration. She's never been unable to land a hit on someone before. Compared to him, she felt like she was moving in slow motion. She shook her frustration away, turning it into determination, focusing on her opponent. He was looking down on her with a bored expression, expecting her to be worse than him. He was barely even watching her. And he only had one arm. She had to use this to her advantage. She started to aim more towards his Left arm (stump). Perhaps he wouldn't be able to block fast enough. She aimed a punch to his right, which he blocked, holding her wrist. She jumped and spun, kicking his left shoulder with her heel. Grimmjow saw the attack coming and went to block with his left. Only, he had no left now. Anger swam through him. He had forgotten for a moment. Her kick landed and she grinned triumphantly. And although he quite liked the way her eyes lit up when she smiled like that, he was too mad to care. He wasn't angry at her, her was angry at himself, at his embarrassment. He grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the wall.

She rolled her eyes, sighing despite the pressure on her throat.

"Really? Again with the throat grab? This is all getting a bit predictable, if you don't mind me saying so" sarcasm dripped from her voice. She held onto his wrist, and brought her legs up, kicking him in the chest, trying to push him off of her. Though she couldn't really force him off her, he was surprised enough that his grip loosened around her neck. She pulled his hand away and ducked out of his grip. Grimmjow couldn't believe what just happened. She jumped backwards from him, vaulting across the room, and landed steadily on her feet. As she stood, she crossed her arms and raised one brow. "If you didn't think you'd get hit, you shouldn't have joined in. I've had enough of you looking down at me." There was a fire behind her eyes, and as much as he tried, Grimmjow couldn't put it out. In fact, he felt like the more he tried, the bigger it grew. His attempts to squash her only fuelled her determination to prove him wrong. Strangely, he found it quite endearing. His anger had disappeared, and he sighed, a tired smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He went over to the couch and flopped down on it. He was too tired for this.

"Eat."

She sauntered to the table, watching Grimmjow warily. She drank the water greedily. It was actually delicious, but she wasn't hungry for the mush right now.

"How come you guys have holes in you?" she asked calmly, sitting down across from him.

"Huh?"

"The holes."

"You don't know what they are? Who we are?"

Her eyebrows furrowed, some pink tinting her cheeks in embarrassment.

"Obviously not or I wouldn't have asked" she said moodily, looking away. He laughed harshly, throwing his head back. This only made her redden more.

"I'll tell you the next time you land a hit on me"

She looked over in surprise.

"But you won't catch me off guard like that again"

She smirked, " You think I need to catch you off guard?"

He smiled lazily at her, and for a moment, they sat in silence, enjoying each others company.

* * *

Please Review! I have some drawings of Tatsuki and possibly tatsuki in hollow form perhaps maybe if that happens who knows

post/174470451030/tatsuki-arisawa-from-bleach-illustrated-by-laura


	5. Chapter 5

Ey up chucks! Sorry It's been a while. Here's a lil one for you

Thanks to those who reviewed!

* * *

Grimmjow had presented her with a challenge: land another hit on him. She had tried multiple tactics in order to make this possible. She had tried hiding behind the door and springing on him as soon as he walked in-which had made the server yelp and run out the room. She had tried playing it cool and attacking mid conversation. She had tried waiting until his back was turned and he was leaving. None of these had worked. Its like he could read her mind. Often he would announce what she was going to do the moment she was about to do it. He would call her weak, pathetic, predictable, and although this frustrated her, she would not give up.

When he could be bothered, Grimmjow would join in, and they would spar for a while. He had learnt his lesson though, and he gave her his full attention when they did spar. She had never been close to hitting him, but truthfully, Tatsuki didn't mind. She was just happy to be doing something she thought was making her stronger, and happy to be fighting with somebody again. Since Ichigo had beaten her one time, he didn't want to fight her ever again. Nothing had ever made her feel so low, so inadequate. She was grateful to Grimmjow- grateful that he would fight her even though he was at such a level above her- maybe even Ichigo.

Sometimes, she would throw an unexpected kick or punch, and Grimmjow would have to actually block instead of dodge. When that happened a grin would spread across her face, and subsequently his. He would always end it all too soon, pinning her to the wall or floor, or holding her in a position where she had to admit defeat, which she didn't often do.

"Give up already" he groaned impatiently.

She struggled to her feet, raising her shaking arms in front of her, balling weak fists. She had bruises all over, old and new, vibrant purples and toxic yellows, all blending together like a sickly watercolour painting. Blood oozed from her split lips and various cuts across her body. Her eyes burned with a determination that did something to Grimmjow he couldn't quite explain. If only she was as strong as she thought she was. She would be unstoppable.

"I don't ..give up.." she panted heavily. She smiled wearily, causing fresh blood to bead on her lip.

She ran at him, throwing a flurry of punches at him. Her speed had greatly decreased, and to Grimmjow it was almost like slow motion. He yawned. He barely needed to dodge. Enough was enough and he grabbed her wrist as he kicked and swept her feet out from underneath her. She fell onto her back with a shocked expression as Grimmjow knelt over her with a smug smile.

"Give up"

She tried to lift her free arm, but it burned in pain and exhaustion .She could barely lift it off the ground. It fell to the cold floor with a thud.

She laughed, her voice weak. "I will just..rest for a moment. But i'm..not giving up"

She closed her eyes for a moment, waiting for her breathing to return to normal. He watched her, taking in the flushed cheeks, split lip and heavy eyelashes. Her breathing had calmed and she opened her eyes, glancing at him, trying to read his unusual expression.

"What?"

"Are you gonna do it?"

She paused, biting her lip and looking up at the ceiling. She searched it for an answer, and found none.

"I don't know" she said truthfully

"I think you should"

His honestly surprised her, and she glanced at him, watching him watch her. She had been thinking about it more and more recently. Once she had even been at the door, ready to go to Aizen, but she couldn't make her hand open the door.

"But…Ichigo…"

Grimmjow sneered, standing up quickly. Why was she still thinking about him?

"When will you stop protecting those stupid fucks and do something for yourself? He obviously doesn't give a shit, or he would have told you what was going on, and helped you get stronger."

Her eyes saddened, knowing his words to be true. She sighed heavily. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet, and she smiled a half smile at him.

"Besides" His manic grin reappeared, and she couldn't stop her own smile forming at what he might say, the atmosphere instantly changing to something more relaxed.

"I want to see how strong you'll get."

Her smile had reopened the split in her lip, and a bead of blood began to form. Grimmjow reached out, holding her chin in his hand. Her eyes widened, cheeks turning pink. He brushed her lower lip with his thumb, wiping the blood away. His lids were half lidded, mouth slightly open. His thumb touched her lip with a gentleness she didn't know he possessed. Her mouth had gone dry.

His hand left her face and his eyes never left hers. She thought that he might kiss her, and she thought that that might not be the worst thing to happen. She unconsciously leant forward, her lips parting. He blinked, a smirk curling at the corners of his mouth and he stepped back, putting his hand in his pocket. Heat flushed to her face and she looked away.

"Get some rest…You still haven't managed to hit me yet."

She smirked, "Tomorrow I will"

"You say that everyday"

* * *

A shorter one but a lil bit of sexy tension for you to nibble on...

Please continue to review they make my day!

and check out my tumblr (still perkisaur) I have some tatsuki fan arts I've done


End file.
